phoenix wright turnabout q&a
by barrylawn
Summary: pheonix wright must save undertale world from infinite questions and answer fics, CAN HE DO IT?


PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT Q&A

one day phenix wright was eating his burger lunch with maya

he went for walk and walked outside los angeles and hen he FELL INTO A HOLE IN THE MOUNTAIN

just like in that one jakkidfic i just made it shorter so u dint haf to reed it again

phoenix woke up underground

"where are i" siad phoenix

he went to the left and saw a flower

"hi im flowey" said the flowey "flower the flowey"

"holy shit a talking flower"

"yeah whatever ask me anything"

"wait wat" said pheonix

a letter fell on flowey

"ah this one is from a mr anonomosfag and he asks "can u die" sure"

flowey took out a friendly pellet gun and SHOT HIMSELF DED

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHIT" shoued pheonix

phoenix went up the stairs and he was in snowy world but noone was around to shake his hand or scare him behind a lamp or anyting

he just went through forest and nobody came

"where the fuck are monstors" said phoenix who was expecting difficult jurney against evil beings and shits

he went to town and everything was queit

until he got to a wood house near the end he heard a guy talking very loudly

"NO U IDIOT MY BODY IS MAED OF BONES SO U CANT SCARE ME HA HA HA HA"

phoenix hit the door

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled

"WHO THERE"

the voice opened the door

"WHAT U WANT"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed phoenix

"WAT" said the skeleton "IM JUST A SKELETON MY NAME IS PAPIERUS HO- U AR A HUMAN"

"YOU" shouted phenix "ARE A SKELETON"

suddenly a letter fell from sky

"UHH WATS THIS OH SO U WANT TO NO WHERE SANS IS HES ANSWERING QUESTIONS"

"uhhh wat" said phenix "what questions"

"WAT U MEAN ARENT U DOING THE SAME SPIKY" said papyrus

"omfg stop yelling im right here man" said phenix

"OH SORRY ANYWAY WAT U MEAN EVRYONES ANSWERING QUESTIONS FOR THE HUMANS"

"uhhh what" said phoenix and thats when he noticed everyone was inside answering questions written on letters asked by humans

and then a letter fell on phoenix

"HEY THERES YOURS" said paprus

phoenix opened the letter and read it

"deer nick

where the fuck are you

maya"

"ENOUGH" shoued phoenix ripping the letter in half "someone stop answering these pointless questions and tell me where i am so i can get home"

the peoples kept doing there Q and As

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr YOUR ALL GOING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN"

_THE NEXT DAY_

"court is in session for the trial of the guy" said judge

"the defense is ready ur honor" said phoenix

"ummmmm" sweated the skeleton at the prosecutor bench "i think im ready so yea"

"please make your opening statement mr sans" said judge

"apparently that guy over there is guilty of wasting his time by answering pointless questions" said sans "idk"

"heh" said phoenix "he is innocent and i will prove it"

"well call ur witness"

"i call papyrus to the stand" said phoenix

papyrus came to the stand

"WAT SHOIULD I TESTIFY ABOUT"

phoenix threw papyrus a letter

"OH OK"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"DEAR PAPYRUS

HAVE U EVER GONE FISHING WIT SANS

FROM SUMTHINSMELLZ"

"NO SANS IS GARBAJ AT FISHING"

"objection" said sans "fuk u papy"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "did u see that everyone? PAPPYRISE JUST ANSWERED A POINTLESS QUESTION"

"but whats this mean" said udgey

"as u can see by this recorded video i took everyone in village is doing q and as"

"but" said judge "whats wrong mist wright its only q and a"

"TAKE THAT!" shouted pheonix "interactive storys including **q and as** are forbidden on fanfic dot net. it says so in DA RULES" pheonix present a big book that details the rools of fanfic

"UHHHHH" sweating papyrus

phoenix pointed at papyrus

"the defendant has nothing to do with these q and as because HE DOESNT EXIST!" shouted phoenix pointing out that the defendant chair was empty

"shit ur wright" said sans "how didnt i notice"

"yea lol i just accused mr random guy because i wanted to stop the madness"

"OBJECTIONNNN" shouted supryse "IM NOT DONE YET HUMAN"

"wat"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"YEA OK Q&AS ARE FORBIDDEN BUT UVE KILLED YASELF

AS U CAN SEE IT IS REQUIRED DAT ALL STORYS MUT BE SPELLCHECKED WICH DIS STORY IZ NOT"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "you cant prove it"

"LEL YEZ I CANN I JUTS DID" shouted papyrus

"fuck"

"HAHAHA DIS STORY IS DISALLOWED IT SES SO IN DA RULES"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "that isnt in da rules its in DA ETIQUETTE WICH IS NOT RULE"

"WAAAT" shouted papyrius "BULLSHIT!"

"NOT" shouted pheonix "IT ALSO ISNT IN DA RULES SECTION WICH PROVES DAT IM INNOOOOOCCCEEEEEENT"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted papyrus "BUT WE LOVE DESE Q&AS!"

phenix shook his head

"no papyrus. its time to STOP! no more!" said phoenix "where de fuck are ur parents? WHO ARE YOUR PARENTS?! im gonna call child protection service, its time to STOP!"

"FUCK UU FEENKISSSSSS!"

"uhhhhh ok" said udgey "i guess there wasnt a defendant anyway but phoenix DID prove his innocent by proving another guy did it soooo i guess i declare the air NOT GUILTY"

_AFTER THE TRIAL_

"thank u" said the guy and he left

"yea thanks phenix" said sans "for so long weve all been stok indoors doin nothing but shitposting on the internet and answering nosy guys questions so uve saved us. how can we evr tank u"

suddenly a letter fell on phoenixs head

"o fuk why we just solved the case" said sans

phenix opende the letter

"NICK!

WERE GONNA B LATE TO STEEL SAMURAI STAGE SHOW

GET BACK HERE NOW!"

and then a hand came out from the letter grab phoenixs neck and it FLIED OUT OF THE MOUNTAIN

"uggghh" moaned phenix as he woke up

day watch d gud $how lader

THE END


End file.
